Dos monstruos se conocen
by gantai001
Summary: Hachiman nació unos años antes. Hachiman x Haruno
1. Chapter 1

**EPILOGO**

 **"** **Entonces hikigaya** **¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto sensei con una cara de enojo**

 **"¿a que se refiere? Ese es mi tarea de lo que es la juventud ¿no?" La sensei se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, luego dio un largo suspiro y me dio una mirada de lastima.**

 **"¿en serio esto es lo que piensas de la juventud?"**

 **"si ¿Por qué?"**

 **"por nada... vas a tener que reescribirlo" dijo hiratsuka-sensei con un ligero toque de molestia.**

 **"haaaaaahhh..." Cuando estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta, la puerta del salon de maestros se abrio de repente y entro una chica con unos papeles en las manos.**

 **"sensei ya recogi la tarea" siento que la he visto antes. Era una chica hermosa con cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y las puntas purpuras, sus ojos tambien eran color purpura. Se podria decir que era una de las chicas mas bonitas que he visto.**

 **"yukinoshita, debes pedir permiso antes entrar" dijo sensei mientras encendia un cigarro.**

 **Si ya me acuerdo de ella, es la chica popular de la preparatoria y tambien un conpañero de clases en el salon 2-F, Yukinoshita Haruno.**

 **"lo siento, lo siento" decia ella con una sonrisa en la cara que no parecia arrepentida. Sensei dio un suspiro un tomo la tarea que supongo que es la misma que sensei me revisaba hace unos segundos. Ahora que lo pienso ¿porque tomo el mio por adelantado?**

 **La chica se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me observo de pies a cabeza y despues me dedico una sonrisa. Uwaaah no me agrada esta tipa, lo puedo decir solo con ver esa estupida sonrisa.**

 **"toma hikigaya vuelve a escribir tu informe" hiratsuka-sensei me paso mi trabajo**

 **"Aun no entiendo que tiene de malo"**

 **"Todo esta mal solo vuelve hacerlo"**

 **"Tch, deberia buscarse un marido y dejar de molestarme" dije en un tono bajo, pero creo que no fue lo suficiente mente bajo, ya que pude sentir un gran impacto en mi estomago que me hace cael al suelo.**

 **"Dijste algo hikigaya" dijo sensei con enojo levantando su puño.**

 **"No...nada" se podia escuchar una pequeña risita, cuando busco de donde viene veo aquella chica, esto...Yukinoshita, si yukinoshita quien estaba parada ahí viendo todo. Decidi ignorarla y ponerme de pie.**

 **"Deberia dejar de lastimarme, soy una persona delicada"**

 **"AAAHHHH! Dijiste algo" Hiratsuka-sensei apretaba mas y mas su puño.**

 **"nada, nos vemos" Tome mi informe y sali lo mas rapido que pude, antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver que yukinoshita me estaba mirando aun riendo por los sucesos acontecidos. Cerre la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche a yukinoshita hablar:**

 **"¿Quién era ese chico?"**

 **"Ah es hikigaya hachiman de tu misma clase"**

 **"¿En serio?" Parecia un poco sorprendida de que yo estaba en su misma clase.**

 **"si bueno el no destaca mucho"**

 **"ya veo...parece un chico interesante" Eh, no se que tengo de interesante pero si ella lo dice...**

 **"si con eso te refieres a que es diferente pues si, es solo un cinico solitario" Tch, maldita sensei. Como ya no me interesa escuchar mas me largo.**

 **Voy en camino al salon de clases a buscar mi mochila, cuando llego aun hay mucha gente conversando. ¿si no tienen club por que no se van a sus casas en vez de tener tantas conversaciones estupidas?**

 **Al entrar como de costumbre nadie noto mi presencia, fui a mi asiento y tome mi mochila, cuando iba a salir por la puerta choque con alguien.**

 **"Ah lo siento" dije a la persona**

 **"no, fue mi culpa" me respondio, ahora que la veo bien me doy cuenta de que es la misma chica de antes yukinoshita. Me dio un espacio para que pueda pasar por la puerta. Paso por al lado de ella y me estoy a punto de ir a mi casa.**

"Nos vemos mañana hikigaya-kun" dijo yukinoshita con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **"Eh...ah si, nos vemos mañana" dije y me fui hacia mi casa, ok eso fue raro.**

 **No se porque pero siento que me encontre con alguien bastante problemático**.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Onii-chan"

"hmmm..."

"Despierta onii-chan tienes que ir a la escuela" Que molesto idiota que invento la escuela? Uno simplemente debería tener su educación en casa. Además yo seré una casa de tiempo completo por lo que no necesito ir a la escuela, pero ya que es algo obligatorio en esta sociedad, lo hare con una condición:

"Dame 5 horas mas" Espero que komachi tome en cuenta mi condición.

"¿Eh, no queras decir 5 minutos? De que diablos me iban a servir 5 miserables minutos.

"Mas importante onii-chan, vas a llegar tarde ¿No vas a querer sentir otro golpe de tu sensei" Komachi continuó haciendo que me pare de golpe de la al cruzarse una imagen de hiratsuka-sensei haciendo uno de sus combos en mi abdomen.

"¿ya esta listo el desayuno?" Le pregunte a komachi mientras me frotaba los ojos.

"si esta en la mesa, ve a tomar un baño y luego el desayuno, komachi ya se ira a la escuela"

"Ten cuidado de camino a la escuela y no hables con extraños, preferiblemente no hables con ningún chico, no quiero ninguno de esos sucios bichos intentando poner sus garras en mi hermanita."

"Si que eres una clase de siscón espeluznante, pero a komachi le gusta mucho ese onii-chan sobreprotector. Kyaaaa eso fue muy alto en puntos komachi." Ella decía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Nos vemos"

Bye bye onii-chan"

Bien es hora de prepararme para ir a la escuela, que fastidio. Entre a la ducha y tome un baño rápido. Al verme en el espejo he notado que desde hace unos meses he tenido ojeras bajo los ojos, cosa rara ya que duermo mucho, supongo que es de herencia ya que mi papá también las tiene, aunque no creo que eso tenga algo que ver con genética.

Tome mi desayuno lo mas rápido posible y salí de mi casa lo mas rápido posible, busque mi bicicleta lo mas rápido posible y pedaleé lo mas rápido posible. Definitivamente no seré golpeado hoy.

Mientras voy con todo lo que puedo en mi bicicleta, puedo notar muchas personas que me observan y luego sueltan una pequeña risita. Bueno es normal cuando ves a un tipo en una bicicleta correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que no saben estos idiotas es que mi vida si depende de ello.

Por fin llegué a las instalaciones de la escuela, llevo mi bicicleta a su lugar y al entrar no veo ni un alma en los pasillos. Maldita sea. Hago mi camino al salón de clases y me paro frente a la puerta donde oigo hiratsuka-sensei dar su clase. Doy un largo suspiro y abro la puerta...

"…"

"…"

"…"

En el momento en que abrí la clase se interrumpió de repente y todas la miradas se dirigieron en mi, todos me miraban con de ´¿Quien es este tipo?´ Aunque había una chica que sonrió al verme, era la misma chica de ayer, yukinoshita. Esa chica si me da mala espina. La sensei al verme entrecruzó los brazos y me esta mirando con una cara super enojada.

"Y bien ¿Tienes algo que decir hikigaya?" Oh, este es mi chance, depende de lo que diga aquí decidirá si vivo o muero. Vamos hachiman piensa bien lo que vas a decir, se que tu puedes.

"TE AMO" Dije bien alto y extendiendo los brazos esperando el abrazo de hiratsuka-sensei, el cual nunca llego y lo único que pude sentir fue un objeto metálico atravesando mi estomago. Caigo al suelo agarrando mi estomago mientras la clase estalló en risas. Es en serio, riéndose del sufrimiento de otro, los adolescentes son seres despreciables. Al mirar hacia la sensei veo que no era ningún objeto metálico sino el puño de la maestra, debes estar bromeando, solo era su puño, estoy seguro de que si recibo otro de esos terminare vomitando uno de mis riñones.

"Toma asiento hikigaya"

"Si" luego de ponerme de pie veo a yukinoshita quien había terminado de reírse y ahora me guiño un ojo mientras sonría. Solo decidí ignorarlo y dirigirme hacia mi asiento.

XXX

Ya por fin es la hora del almuerzo y estoy saliendo de la cafetería para ir a mi lugar para comer favorito, pero una linda voz me detuvo...

"Hikigaya-kun ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" Esta tipa de nuevo.

"¿Por qué razón yukinoshita?

"Solo porque si" Que gran respuesta

"No gracias" Dije en un tono desinteresado

"eeeehhh ¿Por qué?"

"Solo por que no"

"Que cruel eres hikigaya-kun, no deberías rechazar a una chica que pide almorzar contigo"

"Pienso que una chica que se llama a si misma linda es una chica peligrosa"

"jajajaja, que divertido eres hikigaya-kun"

"Lo que digas, nos vemos" Digo eso y hago mi camino por el pasillo tranquilamente hacia mi lugar de almuerzo...o eso seria hasta que me detengo de repente y volteo hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"

Yukinoshita solo se quedo parada sonriéndome. De nuevo sigo mi camino hacia mi lugar de almuerzo con yukinoshita siguiéndome detrás. Al llegar me siento en las escaleras y luego ella se sienta, muy cerca, muy cerca, muy cerca. Por reflejo me muevo un poco mas a la izquierda.

"¿Así que aquí es donde almuerzas?

"Si"

"¿Por qué no comes en el curso?"

"Porque aquí es mas tranquilo, no hay ruido y es bastante fresco"

"¿No te aburres aquí solo?" Que tantas preguntas mujer.

"Me entretengo viendo los partidos de tenis"

"Si comes con tus amigos puedes entretenerte conversando con ellos"

"No tengo amigos"

"Me sorprende que puedas decirlo así nada mas"

"No veo por que habría de avergonzarse"

"jajajaja en verdad eres un chico interesante"

"Y tu ¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"Dime ¿Recuerdas la ceremonia de entrada? Por que de repente cambio a ese tema.

"No porque estaba en un accidente ese día"

"Sabes la chica que estaba en la limosina que te atropello, era yo"

"¿Eh?"

"Me entere ayer cuando te vi en el salón de maestros, sabia que te conocía de algún lado, así que le pregunté a hiratsuka-sensei y ella me dijo que tu eras el chico de aquel accidente"

"Ya veo" La verdad no se ni que decir en este momento.

"Así que quería conocerte mas y también disculparme" Dijo yukinoshita mientras inclinaba la ante mi.

"No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien se lanzo frente la limosina, además no creo que tu fueras conduciendo, así que no tienes porque sentirte obligada a relacionarte conmigo"

"Yo no me siento obligada con nada"

"¿Hm?"

"Dije que yo no me siento obligada por nada, en verdad quería conocerte, eso que hiciste fue muy heroico"

"No fue nada, solo fue un impulso"

"Los impulsos suceden moviéndose por alguna emoción, así que depende de la personalidad de una persona, por lo que no todas las personas tendrían un impulso como ese y es por eso que digo que lo que hiciste fue bastante heroico"

"Ya-ya veo, si tu lo dices"

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

"Ah que mala suerte, ya acabo la hora del almuerzo" Dice ella en un tono un poco desilusionado.

"Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos" Digo mientras me pongo de pie.

"Espera, vamos juntos a clase"

"Tengo que ir al baño, ve adelante"

"ya veo, entonces nos vemos luego hikigaya-kun" Decía yukinoshita mientras hacia su camino al salón de clases.

Definitivamente no iría a clases con ella, si quiera sabe cuantas personas estarían mirando con sus estúpidas caras de curiosidad al verme caminando junto a yukinoshita haruno. Cuando la veo alejarse lo suficiente me dirijo igualmente al aula.

XXX

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, recojo todas mis pertenencias y salgo de la clase. Camino por los pasillos y cuando estoy cerca de área de lo zapatos, choco con una chica haciéndola caer al suelo. En serio que pasa conmigo y andar chocando con chicas.

"Lo siento ¿Estas bien?" Le digo mientras extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Si estoy bien, fue mi culpa por no ver por donde voy" Dijo la chica tomando mi mano, al ayudarla a levantarse nuestras caras quedan peligrosamente cerca haciendo que ambos quedáramos sonrojados, sobre todo ella.

Ahora que la veo bien a juzgar por su estatura y que se ve un poco mas joven que yo, diría que es una de primer año.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y por alguna razón quedo bastante sorprendida al verme.

"HI-HIKKI" Grito la chica.

¿Eh? Me acaba de llamar ¿"hikki"?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"HI-HIKKI" La chica frente mi con la cual acabo de tropezarme gritó al verme. ¿En serio, se supone que eso es un apodo? Se oye muy estúpido, que no es una abreviación para hikkikomori. En primer lugar porque esta chica sabe mi nombre? O parte de el supongo.

Veo que la chica sigue mirándome como tonta así que agito un poco las manos frente a su cara para ver si recobra sus sentidos.

"Ah...bueno- esto..."

"Te conozco?" Esto no va a ningún lado así que tendré que preguntarle algo.

"Eh? Ah bueno...así que no me recuerdas verdad?"

"Umm?"

"Quiero decir...soy yuigahama yui de la clase 1-f, mucho gusto" Como supuse.

"Hikigaya hachiman, clase 2-f"

"um, bien hikki..." No le acabo de decir mi nombre, por que sigue llamándome así. "quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo"

"Conmigo? Sobre que?"

"e-es un poco personal para hablar aquí... así que...hay un café cerca de la escuela-"

"No gracias" Ja, esa fue una de mis 108 habilidades especiales, la de rechazar inmediatamente cualquier invitación, aunque la mayoría de los solitarios poseen esta habilidad, yo la e estado refinando a lo largo de los años por lo que la mía es muy superior a cualquiera.

"eeehhh porque?" Dijo yuigahama quejándose "no importa solo ven conmigo" Empezó a tira de mi brazo, oye oye oye, que pasa con esa repentina confianza, si hasta hace un segundo estabas actuando toda tímida.

"Ya te dije que no quiero ir"

"Esta bien, esta bien pero ya puedes soltarme el brazo"

"O-Ok, no te vayas a escapar bien"

"si, si" Yuigahama y yo seguimos caminando por el pasillo y llegamos a la entrada, yo voy a buscar mis zapatos mientras yuigahama busca los suyos en los casilleros de los de primer año. Hay una persona a unos cuantos casilleros de mi buscando sus zapatos, pero no me molesto en mirarlo.

"Are, no es hikigaya-kun" Grito la persona que...ahora esta al lado mío, muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

"Que quieres Yukinoshita?" Si, la personan no es otra mas que yukinoshita haruno con su siempre brillante sonrisa.

"No seas tan frio hikigaya-kun, solo quería saludarte"

"Bien bien, hola...adiós" Digo y hago mi partida hacia afuera de la escuela.

"eeehhh eso es todo" yukinoshita se quejo

Lo siento los solitarios no somos muy buenos conversadores, solo decimos lo que es importante y punto, no hay necesidad de alargar las conversaciones con cosas sin sentido o sin importancia.

Salgo de la escuela con yukinoshita por alguna razón siguiéndome por detrás. Voy a buscar mi bicicleta con yukinoshita por alguna razón aun me sigue por detrás.

Cuando estoy llegando logro ver a yuigahama esperando cerca, que raro, no recuerdo haberle dicho que me espere aquí. Pero mas raro es que había una chica con ella, seguramente es una amiga ya que yuigahama parece ser el tipo de zorra popular.

La chica tiene el pelo largo y negro, pero no logro verle la cara porque esta despalda, yuigahama al verme agita sus manos hacia mi.

"Hikki, por aquí" Ya se que estas hay no soy ciego.

La otra chica volteo a verme y luego me dio una inspección de pies a cabeza, después de eso me lanzo una mirada fría como el invierno que me hace sentir un escalofrío por toda mi columna vertebral, oye ¿que pasa con esa mirada? Nunca has oído el dicho 'no juzgues un libro por su portada'

Por alguna razón la cara de la chica me resulta bastante familiar, ¿por que será? "ah yukino-chan yahaloo" Aahh, es por eso.

"¿nee-san?" Dice sorprendida quien al parecer es la hermana menor de yukinoshita.

Cuando llegamos frente a ellas, yuigahama y la hermana menor de yukinoshita se nos quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos por un par de segundos, por lo que agite mis manos frente a ellas. Je, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que he hecho esto hoy tendría dos.

"Ah-eh...bueno..." Como veo que no encuentra las palabras para decir decidí presentarme primero.

"Soy hikigaya hachiman de la clase 2-f" Je, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me he presentado hoy tendría dos.

"Ah-si, soy Yukinishita Yukino de la clase 1-J, mucho gusto" Ooh, parece que al enterarse que soy un senpai demostró un poco mas de respeto y su mirada fría se relajo un poco, pero sigue dando miedo.

"Dime yukino-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yuigahama-san me pidió que la acompañara ya que quería tener una conversación con...hikigaya-senpai" ¿Por qué pidió un acompañante, acaso cree que intentare hacer algo malo.

"eeehh, no es justo hikigaya-kun, no debes estar teniendo citas con lindas kouhai cuando ya me tienes a mi de novia" Dijo yukinoshita agarrando fuertemente mi brazo.

"Queeeeeeeeee?" Por que tienes que gritar yuigahama. Por otro lado pude ver que la hermana menor de yukinoshita se sorprendio por unos segundos pero luego recupero la compostura.

"jajajajaja, solo estoy bromeando gahama-chan, no tienes que ponerte así"

"Ya le dije que no me llamara así haruno-san" Dijo yuigahama haciendo pucheros. Así que ya se conocen eh.

"Bueno ¿nos vamos?" Le pregunte a yuigahama, quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

"Oye hikigaya-kun ¿puedo acompañarlos?"

"No gracias" Decimos la hermana menor de yukinoshita y yo al unísono.

"Claro haruno-san" Dice yuigahama radiante de energía mientras toma el brazo de la hermana menor de yukinoshita.

Por otro lado yukinoshita tomo de mi brazo y empezó a seguirlas.

XXX

Por fin llegamos a la cafetería a la que nos trajo yuigahama. Todo el camino fue un infierno, en primer lugar yukinoshita no me soltó el brazo durante todo el trayecto. En segundo lugar todas las personas no dejaron de mirarnos, sobre todo a mi porque los chicos no dejaron de mirarme con celos por estar rodeado de tres hermosas chica y la mas bella de todas adherida a mi brazo izquierdo. Si cualquiera de ustedes queria cambiar de lugar conmigo solo tenia que levantar la mano y les hubiera cedido el puesto con gusto.

Entramos a la cafetería y por fin en diez minutos yukinoshita me soltó el brazo. Yuigahama tomo un asiento al lado de la ventana hermana menor de yukinoshita se sentó junto a ella.

Yo tome el asiento frente a yuigahama y yukinoshita se sentó junto a mi. Un poco cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. La mesera tomo nuestras ordenes, yo solo tome un café con extra de azúcar y no tome mucha atención a los pedidos de los demás.

Al final nuestros pedidos llegaron, yuigahama y su amiga estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras yukinoshita estaba muy pegada de mi.

"Así que..." Cuando hable todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi.

"¿De que querías hablar?" Continué.

"Oh un hombre que va directo al grano, veo que hay punto bueno bajo ese exterior desagradable" Dijo la pequeña yukinoshita con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Ja, no me subestimes, tengo una gran cantidad de puntos buenos, esto...¿Yukinoshita 2.0?" La verdad no se como llamarla.

Siento que la temperatura del ambiente esta bajando considerablemente. La yukinoshita a mi lado empezó a reírse con la mano en la boca. Cuando devuelvo mi mirada hacia la hermana menor me doy cuenta que me esta mirando con una mirada helada.

"Ah..eh...¿Re:Yukinoshita?" La temperatura sigue bajando.

"¿Mini-Yukinoshita?" La temperatura aun sigue bajando. ¿como diablos debería llamarla.

"¿Yukinoshita la secuela?" Creo que la temperatura ya esta por debajo de cero. Yukinoshia Haruno como ya no podía aguantarse estallo en risas.

"hahahahaha, no puedo, hikigaya-kun eres el mejor"

"¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"Mira hikigaya-kun a mi me puedes llamar haruno y a ella yukinoshita"

"Si si lo que sea, ya podemos hablar de lo que vinimos hablar" Dije mirando a yuigahama.

"S-si, bueno..."

"¿unm?"

"¿te acuerdas del accidente que tuviste en el primer día de clases? Pues...la chica que estaba paseando a su perro era yo.

"¿Así que eres la chica de los dulces?"

"C-creo que si, espera ¿Ese fue el nombre que me pusiste?"

"Parece que hikigaya-senpai tiene un fetiche de ponerles apodos raros a las chicas"

"Tch, bueno entonces continua yuigahama..."

"Bueno yo solo quería disculparme por todos los problemas que te cause ya que por mi culpa te lastimaste-"

"Eso no fue culpa tuya así que no tienes por que disculparte"

"¿Eh?"

"Fui yo quien salto frente al carro por lo que fue mi culpa"

"Pero si yo hubiera sido mas cuidadosa con-"

"Como sea, si fue culpa tuya o fue culpa mía, ya todo quedo en el pasado, yo estoy bien así que solo demos vuelta a esa pagina"

"Ya veo, ehehehehe, gracias hikki...pero aun así quisiera hacer algo para disculparme"

"No hay necesidad de eso, gracias al accidente obtuve dos semanas mas de vacaciones, que mas podría pedir"

"Así que hikigaya senpai es un perezoso, parece que no basta solo con esos ojos de pescado muerto" Dijo yukinoshita 2.0

"Ya se, porque no vamos todos juntos a algun lugar, esa seria la forma de gahama-chan de disculparse"

"Si si es una buena idea, ¿Que dices hikki?" La verdad no quisiera ir pero no quiero que esta tipa se sienta en deuda conmigo.

"¿Puedo invitar a mi hermana menor?"

"Claro, entonces esta decidido" Grito yuigahama de la emoción"

"Bien creo que ya deberíamos irnos" Dijo yukinoshita la secuela.

"Es cierto" Digo y nos ponemos todos de pie mientras empezamos nuestro camino a la estación de tren.

XXX

Después de bajarme en mi parada me despedí de las demás y camine hacia mi hogar.

Al llegar abro la puerta y me quito mis zapatos.

"Estoy en casa"

Que raro no hay respuesta, a pesar de que escucho unas voces venir de la sala de estar.

Al pasar frente a la sala de estar la puerta esta abierta y logro ver a komachi hablando con otra persona, no logro verla bien así que me inclino un poco en la puerta, pero al apoyarme la puerta se abre haciendo que la conversación se detenga repentinamente y dos pares de ojos se fijen en mi presencia.

"Oh, onii-chan bienvenido de vuelta"

"Si"

"Ah onii-chan ella es una amiga mía y compañera de clases" Así que compañera de clases de komachi, oséa que es dos años menor que yo.

"H-hola soy-"

"Hikigaya Hachiman de la preparatoria sobu ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?"

"Hunm, komachi-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti" Tch, si me hubiera dejado presentarme hubiera tenido otra moneda.

"y-ya veo" La chica se pone de pie y me sonríe.

"Por cierto mi nombre es Isshiki Iroha, mucho gusto onii-san"


End file.
